


You Saw Me First

by dorkylokifan



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Falling In Love, Infidelity, Love Triangles, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7971091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkylokifan/pseuds/dorkylokifan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is the most eligible bachelor in Asgard, and though he could choose from anyone, he fixates on the one that does not return his affections.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Carry a Big Stick

“I don’t understand. There’s never been an omega born to the line of Bor before. Are you sure you haven’t made a mistake?” Loki asked Lady Eir.

                “There is no mistake my Prince. You are an omega.” She repeated.

                “But I’m male. How many male omegas are there in Asgard?”

                “Only you my prince.” She said. Loki still could not comprehend what he’d been told. Omegas by and large were rare, no matter the species, but male omegas were normally born to either the elves or to the Jotunns. He’d never heard of an Aesir male omega before.

                “Loki my son, walk with me.” Odin said. He appeared at the doorway of the healing hall and Loki wondered how long the old man had been standing there.

                “Thank you my lady.” Loki said to the healer and left the room with his father. The men walked in silence as they made their way down the corridor. Loki had no idea if Odin was taking him somewhere specific or if they were simply ambulating for the sake of conversation. He waited for his father to speak.

                “Today is going to be a day full of revelations for you. Long have I debated when I should tell you, or even if I should tell you certain things about your nature. I’ll not have you believe yourself to be a freak or a deviant. Because you are neither.”

                “What am I then? How is it that I am so rare a creature in all the kingdom?”

                “In the weapons vault, I shall show you.” Odin said. Loki wondered which item in the vault held secrets specific to him. His mind thought of the inventory therein, and deep down, he knew which item it would be. Once inside the vault Loki walked behind Odin passing every object until they stood before the furthest item in the room, The Casket of Ancient Winters.

                “Loki, my son, this is difficult to say, and I’m sure will be even harder for you to hear. You are not my blood. I found you, on the last day of the war, in the temple of Jotunnheim’s palace.” Odin said.

Loki forgot to breathe. His heart pounded in his chest, a combination of adrenaline and emotional torment. He looked his father long and hard in his one blue eye. Odin had red hair in his younger days, like Frigga. Thor’s blond hair came from Frigga’s side of the family, but no one in the family had black hair. Loki had always assumed it was a throwback to an ancestor, one of their Jotunn ones.

“Loki?”

“I need to see.” Loki said. Odin gestured to the Casket and Loki reached out to grab it. He watched as his fingertips, then palms, wrists, forearms, and so on turned a shade of violet blue.

                “Why do you tell me this now?”

                “Because it is your right to know the truth about your body and your needs. You deserve to know about who you are and where you come from. At some point you will want children of your own and there is the possibility that they might be born with Jotunn traits. Both you and your mate should know this in advance.”

                “You’ve always favored Thor. I always thought it was because he was obviously an Alpha and I…I’m not even a Gamma. But now I see, I was never a contender, was I?”

                “Thor is my first born and an alpha. I know I favored him in many small ways, but that doesn’t mean you were never a contender. Arrogance and ambition has been the downfall of many a King, and Thor…Thor has that streak something terrible. It is the reason I have not yet abdicated. Thor checks a lot of boxes, but he doesn’t check them all. Not yet. You have been, and still are closer in the running than you realize. You are every bit as much a prince as he is, even though you were not born into this family.”

                “I still don’t understand. Snatching the infant child of your enemy, why? You were knee deep in Jotunn blood. Why did you take me?”

                “You were an innocent child. Abandoned and left to die, because you were a runt. I picked you up and you stopped crying, and you smiled at me. I could not leave you in that place.”

                “You should have. The people of Asgard will no sooner accept a Jotunn as their prince than the Frost Giants will accept a runt.”

                “Loki, my boy, you are wrong in this. Very wrong. I know the people of Asgard have held onto a streak of bigotry towards Jotunns since the last war, but you are still my son. And if I may say so, you are the most eligible bachelor in the kingdom now. More so than even Thor.”

                “What? How so? I listen to people like Thor and his friends every day. Being Argr is taboo. The people will mock me. You know they will.” Loki asked. Odin chuckled and patted Loki’s shoulder.

                “Not when you are the most coveted marriage partner and mate in all the realm. You see Loki, the reason Thor is so large and powerful, like me, is because of our Jotunn heritage. Though you are a runt, odds are, your children will receive some of the other more desirable Jotunn traits that make fine strapping sons and warriors. Not to mention the honor, title, and status that will come with being married into the royal family. You’ll be beating them off with a stick my son.” Odin said with a chuckle. Loki didn’t want to believe him, and looked pensive as he processed all that his father told him.

                “Consider the possibilities my boy. Your enemies at court will be singing a different tune.” Odin said. A wicked grin spread over Loki’s face. Oh yes, he would have fun with this.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

 

                The air smelled fresh and clean despite the masses of muscled men entwining in combat. They were all training for the trials. Loki had ordered the competition to ferret out which of Asgard’s warriors were worthy of further consideration. At the moment Loki had 112 active suitors for his hand. The kicked up dust from the training floor coated all of their bodies in a thin layer of film. In and amongst them was one particular Aesir with golden hair and sapphire eyes. He grunted as he was pinned on his back to the ground by his opponent. Fandral looked up into the smiling face of his friend and prince, Thor.

                “Do you yield?” Thor asked him.

                “Aye.” Fandral said. The men clasped hands and Thor helped him to his feet.

                “It is not often that the ladies of Asgard get to see you flat on your back, panting with exertion.” Thor said laughing.

                “That’s not true. I enjoy it when the lady does all the work.” Fandral said.

                “He’s watching the men again.” Thor said, his gaze fixed upon his brother who was sitting in the stands assessing his suitors.

                “I wonder if he has already made up his mind? I get the feeling it won’t matter who the victor of the games will be. Loki likes to test people by making them think they’ve won and then snatching it away, just to see how they’ll react. You watch Thor, everyone will think it’s all over and then Loki will play his trick.” Fandral said. Thor nodded at that. It was an astute observation on Fandral’s part regarding Loki’s personality.

                “You’re right. Loki would do something like that just to see if the suitor was earnest in his affections or an ambitious ass. You should put forth a formal courtship offer.” Thor said.

                “An endorsement? That is both encouraging and flattering, but it would be better if such a sentiment came from Loki himself.” Fandral said. He watched Loki leave the arena, noting the change in Loki’s attire from a few months ago. Gone was the overly menacing armor with extra padding that tried too hard to make Loki seem larger and more imposing. Now Loki dressed with a feminine flair that made him androgynous. His hair was longer than ever and now had plaiting in it to keep his raven locks neat.

                “I see the way you look at him. Are you hesitating because of the game?” Thor asked.

                “Yes. I suspect none will pass this first round.” Fandral said.

                “That is a large gamble, waiting as you are. You could miss your opportunity entirely.” Thor said.

                “Maybe.” Fandral said. He didn’t want to say what he really thought, what he really observed.

XxXxXxXxXx

 

                “Lord Tyr. You brought me flowers? How sweet.” Loki said. The room was already filled with flowers from all of his suitors. Loki was entertaining over a hundred of them this evening.

                “They pale in comparison to your beauty my prince.” Tyr said.

                “Ah, but my beauty, as you refer to, is but an illusion. Underneath this creamy pale complexion is a blue creature with red eyes. Tell me Tyr, would it bother you if your children had ruby red eyes?” Loki asked. The fake smile on Tyr’s face faltered and Loki saw that flash of honesty in his eyes.

                “I thought so.” Loki said. He moved away from Tyr onto more interesting prospects. Up above at the high table, Odin and Frigga looked on as Loki had the time of his life.

                “He’s enjoying himself.” Odin said, smiling.

                “A little too much, I’m afraid. Some of those men have genuine intensions.” Frigga said.

                “Sincerity is only one of many attributes they’ll need to win Loki, my dear. He’s right to put them through their paces.” Odin said.

                “I suppose.”

                “You seem troubled. What worries you?”

                “Loki, he’s always been his own worst enemy. I fear he’ll alienate the wrong one and push away the best candidate.”

                “And who is the best candidate?” Odin asked.

                “I’m not sure yet. Tyr looks furious though.”

                “Good. He’s not right for him. A lot these aren’t. They all want to dominate a Jotunn, not love one. Relax wife. We should sit back this evening and enjoy the entertainment.” Odin said. Frigga smiled at that.

                “Aye. The right one, I don’t think he’s here tonight.” Frigga said. From a side table in the room, Thor, Fandral, and the others watched Loki with mirth and curiosity.


	2. He Takes a Licking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...and keeps on ticking. So since our heroes will not be making any trips to Midgard in this fic, I decided to give some of the Avengers a cameo in another role. For those of you that are wondering, Loki is a little young in this fic, barely out of his teens and still an impudent little shit. Thor is not much older. I'm curious to know, if any of you are rooting for Fandral? Let me know your thoughts down below.

                Thor stood next to his father on the dais as court was held. They were discussing the renewal of the trade contract with the dwarves when a familiar scent hooked Thor’s nostrils. Thor cringed, not just because he could feel his erection responding on instinct to that damn smell, but because everyone else in the room would be also. Maintaining decorum at court was always next to impossible when it was one of Loki’s heat days.

                Loki came gliding into the room, wearing a white robe ensemble that was slit all the way up his thighs. Loki’s hair was damp near his neck and sticking to the skin and his face shone with perspiration. Norns. Why couldn’t Loki stay in his room? The members of court grumbled as Loki passed. Great, just great.

                “Hello brother, father. Are the dwarves here yet?” Loki asked as he played with a lock of his hair between two fingers.

                “No.” Thor said with a harsh tone. Loki made a face and feigned having his feelings hurt.

                “Why Thor, you seem unhappy to see me. Why is that?”

                “Loki, please don’t do this here today.” Thor said.

                “Do what?” Loki asked.

                “Son, your brother is right. You know you are whipping up the masses smelling like you do.” Odin said.

                “And the first one fool enough to grope me will lose both of his hands.” Loki said, eyeballing an axe that was mounted on the wall as decoration.

                “Loki, you should see to yourself in the privacy and dignity of your chambers.” Odin said.

                “But I don’t like being alone during my heats.” Loki whined, irritating Thor.

                “Then pick a mate already.” Thor said, impatient. He could feel his alpha instinct already riling up because of his brother’s pheromones. It made him feel testy and agitated.

                “I can’t just let anyone rut me Thor. You know that.” Loki said.

                “Loki…” Odin said, sounding impatient as well.

                “Fine, fine. I’ll go.”  Loki said. He skipped down the steps of the dais like a naughty school boy and strolled over to a group of noblemen all giving him horny stares.

                “Lord Stark, how are you?” Loki asked as he plucked at a campaign medal hanging around the esteemed warrior’s neck. Loki pretended to examine it as he rolled the metal disk around in his hands, displaying his slender nimble fingers. Lord Stark canted a half smile at the trickster, along with a hooded gaze.

                “It’s hard to say. I find myself distracted of late.” He said.

                “It is hard. Isn’t it? Maintaining focus at court I mean. It’s always so dry and boring here. Listening to my father drone on and on about state affairs. Especially when there is fun to be had elsewhere.” Loki said, glancing down at Stark’s crotch.

                “Yes, but a good warrior is always ready to serve the crown at a moment’s notice.” He said. Loki smiled and walked away, knowing damn well he was looking at his ass. He went to his room and locked the door. He’d tortured himself for a long as he dared.

                Loki got out his chest full of his special ‘toys’ for these times that he now experienced every couple of months. He had many wood carved dildos of various sizes and shapes. They were too stiff to imagine as being the real thing, unfortunately. Still, they filled him and it was enough to get by during this difficult time.

                Grabbing the large one Loki perched on his knees for a moment before lowering down onto the shaft and burying it inside until his buttocks touched the bottoms of his feet. Sitting on his knees, on his bed, he started touching other areas of his body while thinking of all of his suitors. Lord Stark was a fine specimen.

                His dusty rose nipples pebbled between his fingertips as he rolled and pinched them. They sent little tendrils of electricity through him and he moaned. One of Loki’s hands moved up and cupped the back of his neck, the way Thor had done so many times throughout their lives. The affectionate intimate gesture left a warm glow in his chest.

He started bouncing, letting the movement shift the shaft inside of him. The precious friction from the unyielding source was unsatisfying due to its hardness, and Loki wondered what a real knot would feel like when the time came. He writhed like this for several minutes as the slow ache built up, layer upon layer. Only when he was in utter exquisite agony did he finally touch his erection and make the quick wrist movements to bring himself to completion.  

                “Mnngguugh!” He panted and fell over to rest. He giggled then thinking about all the men tripping over themselves to please him. It had not been so all that long ago. Still, Loki understood that most of them were trying to use him. The quest for love would be a daunting one, and until he found his Mr. Right he’d have to suffer through his heats alone. Time to break out the tingle cream.

XxXxXxXxXx

 

                Thor, Fandral, Volstagg, and Sif were having a last minute discussion about logistics while Hogun herded Loki’s suitors through the coliseum antechambers before taking the field. Sif, Volstagg, and Fandral all volunteered to weed out the weaklings. Those that did well in this round would go on to fight Thor. The people of Asgard cheered for their favorite suitor as though Loki were the trophy prize, but there was nothing binding about today’s outcome. Loki was under no obligation to marry any of the fighters on the field. In fact, it was the arbitrary nature of this event that kept Fandral from participating on the other side. He clashed swords with his first opponent, a common soldier by the name of Barton.

                “Your sword skill needs work.” Fandral said after nearly knocking the man on his ass within the first five moves.

                “I’m better at killing at a distance sir.”

                “Ah, I thought I recognized you. You’re that archer that won that competition last spring.”

                “Aye sir, I am.”

                “Pity there is no archery today lad.” Fandral did a fake out move and Barton moved left when he should have gone right. Fandral knocked his leg out from under him, forcing him to kneel. Barton felt the sharp edge of the blade at his neck.

                “You may be good with the arrow, but you are not Cupid. You’ll have to find love elsewhere.” Fandral said. Barton yielded and he was the first in the competition forced out. Thor stood off to the side as he waited for the first round to end. All three first contenders fell at the hands of his friends. And so did the next three. The advantage would be given to those who went last. Indeed, five rounds in the first suitor to be victorious was none other than Lord Stark, whose victory was debatable by some.

                Fandral had knocked him down and was on the verge of victory when Stark threw sand at his eyes and aimed his foot for the man’s crotch. Two low blows back to back, but they worked. Stark tackled Fandral and two took to wrestling, which was a mistake on Fandral’s part. Stark was a notorious brawler. After several punches in quick succession to Fandral’s face, the blond yielded and Stark advanced.

                Loki applauded him.

                Sif took on a tall warrior by the name of Rogers. An up and comer in the army, he was born a commoner but was on his way to becoming an officer, despite his youth. She had much respect for him. He’d improved from the year before. His movements were more precise and he had more confidence. This man had promise and when Rogers moved to her left and swung, she pretended to not know it was coming and took the hit. Loki marrying this one was a boon for the kingdom in her opinion.

                The Warrior’s Three were afforded a small break before taking on the next set. During that time concessions were sold to the masses and the royal family all assessed the remaining contenders.

                “Lord Stark put on a good show.” Frigga said.

                “He’s known for dirty fighting. I don’t like him.” Odin said.

                “I don’t mind it at all.” Loki said, smiling. Lord Stark was quickly rising to the top of his list.

                “What of the other one?” Odin asked.

                “Never met him before, but I must say he is quite the alpha specimen, isn’t he?” Loki asked. Frigga nodded.

                “I like him. General Gundirth says he’s got a noble heart, more so than the nobles with actual titles. He’s on a trajectory for greatness. It would please me if you gave him chance.” Odin said to Loki. Loki rolled his eyes, but nodded.

                “Fandral is doing well.” Thor said. “He’s only been beaten by one so far, and not fairly in my opinion. I think I’ll be giving Lord Stark a beat down for bending the rules.” Thor said.

                “Yes, how is Fandral’s face? He looks to be bruising up around the eyes.” Loki asked, genuinely concerned. Thor shook his head, unconcerned.

                “Tis no more than any other fight. He’ll recover.” Thor said. “He’s already anxious to take on the next lot.” He said. It was true. Fandral’s face resembled an eggplant and yet the blond dandy was smiling and looking playful as ever. His exuberance was contagious and Loki’s face couldn’t help but mirror that same grin.

                “He can certainly take a beating.” Loki said. Thor smiled at that. The horns blew and the next round began.

                Thor watched all three of his friends but his eyes fixed mostly on Sif. Most of the kingdom wasn’t aware of it but Odin had been pressuring Thor to choose a wife and settle down. The fact that his younger brother looked to be wed before he, did not sit well with Odin or Frigga. Sif was not an alpha, though she certainly played at being one. She was a beta, and quite compatible as a mate. He was, fond, of her. The thought of turning her from friend to lover scared him though. He did not want to lose her should the relationship not pan out.

                He looked back up to the royal box to his parents and brother, just in time to catch a flash of creamy white thigh as Loki switched crossing legs. Thor frowned. He stepped out into the arena to take on the next level victors, the first of which was Lord Stark. And he proceeded to beat the shit out of him.


	3. Looking, Looking, Watching, Judging

                The sun caught the bead of sweat running down a straining golden bicep. It glinted in the light making Thor’s arm sparkle like he was covered in glitter. Air rushed out of Thor’s nostrils as he strained against his opponent, and his teeth were bared. Lord Stark twisted and fought, and though he was strong, Thor was taller than him, and had leverage.

                With their tunics off, the men wrestled in the mud. Each one writhing, fighting for supremacy over the other. Their skin slipped and glided as their torsos made contact, and in the end the two alpha males were entwined and tangled with one another.  Lord Stark, on his back and Thor above him, every inch the dominant alpha of alphas.

                Loki stopped breathing as the throbbing between his legs pulsed harder and harder. Though everyone around him was cheering, Loki sat still as the night. With his eyes hooded and his inner thighs slick and sticky, he quietly had a little orgasm as he watched his brother fight his suitor.

                When Stark finally conceded defeat the crowd went wild. Though the man lost, he’d held out against Thor for a good long while. It was as much a victory as any other suitor could hope to attain. When Thor and Stark stood and waved to the crowd, Loki finally snapped out of his lustful haze and stood with them, clapping vigorously. Lord Stark looked up at him and flashed that cocky grin.

                “You like that one, I think.” Frigga said.

                “He’s alright.” Loki said.

                “Uh huh. You like him better than alright.” She responded and gave her son that pleased smile.

                The next victor to be tested by Thor was the young Captain. Steve Rogers did not sport the beard typical of Asgardian warriors, much to the ire of the men. He did not like them. As punishment for flouting this cultural norm, Steve was the butt of many jokes. Jokes about butts, and holes, and secret desires to peg the pretty man who looked so young…When the two blonds clashed it was like watching a thunderstorm beat heavy against a rock cliff.

                “My god he’s breathtaking.” Loki said. He’d never seen the Captain before. And why the hell hadn’t he? How was it that this gorgeous talented warrior was not a regular at court?

                “Mother, who is that man?” Loki asked Frigga.

                “Oh, that is Captain Rogers. He’s a commoner.”

                “A commoner? Really? And already a Captain?” Loki asked. Frigga nodded.

                “The men like and respect him, despite his hairless face. He’s a man of honor and integrity and would never play you false, or so is his reputation.”

                “I see.” Loki said. He couldn’t give two hoots about the honor and integrity blah, blah, blah…but he did want to lick those perfect cheekbones. The good Captain fought valiantly but his youth and inexperience caught up with him. He relied too heavily on his shield for protection. Targeting his legs was easy. He went down with a hard thud and Mjolnir was placed atop his chest.

                “You did well.” Thor said with a smile.

                “I thank you, highness. May I rise now?” Steve asked, looking down at the hammer keeping him immobile.

                “Of course.” Thor helped him up and the two men smiled at each other as another round of applause circulated through the stadium. All totaled, seven men made it into the final round to face off against Thor, but only the first two caught Loki’s eye.

XxXxXxXxXx

                “Fandral my friend, you look like a burlap sack full of blueberries run over by a market cart.” Sif said.

                “I’ll take that as a compliment.” Fandral said and downed his ale. It helped to numb the pain.

                “You were very hard on the men today. Only Stark got past you.” She said.

                “And you were too easy on them. I know there is no way in hell that young Captain could have ever bested you, unless you let him.” Fandral said.

                “You disapprove?” She asked.

                “Aye, I do. I think Loki’s mate should be worthy of him. Strong, fearless, faithful, and able to protect the greatest treasure in the land.” He said, with a cheesy grin.

                “Oh please!  Loki is the greatest treasure in the land? My scruffy holey panties have just as much value!” Sif said. Volstagg came and sat beside the pair, a fresh mug of mead in each hand.

                “Now Lady Sif, if you keep talking like that, people might think you jealous of our esteemed prince.” Volstagg said.

                “Jealous? Of a Jotunn Omega?” Sif huffed and laughed. She crossed her arms and her legs in an annoyed fashion.

                “Oh, touched a nerve.” Fandral said.

                “He did not!” Sif protested, but it only made her friends laugh at her even more. They were in the feasting hall where Loki was busy entertaining the seven finalists from the tournament.

                “And what of you, dear Fandral? Are you not also jealous of the young captain? He’s sitting over there right now, wooing the object of your affections. Why are you not over there stealing away our friend and compatriot?” Volstagg asked.

                “Because I know Loki, better than most. He’s toying with them. I am not one to be toyed with.” Fandral said. A serving wench came to their table and put down plates of shredded roasted boar, grapes, cheese, and bread. Fandral sniffed at her. Omega. It hurt to smile but he did so anyway. Her bodice was low cut revealing an ample bosom tucked inside a pretty blue dress. Her cheeks flushed pink as Fandral’s eyes stayed locked onto her form, almost unblinking. She left, feeling Fandral’s eyes following her.

                “I think Loki is lucky you are holding back. Your affections seem flighty.” Sif said.

                “There’s nothing wrong with looking, especially as I have not yet made my declaration.” He said.

                “You’re too much of a rogue to settle down with any one person Fandral.” Sif said, changing her tone to one of seriousness. Fandral’s eyes were still following the pretty Omega serving girl as she moved around the room.

                “Rogue I may be, but even I yearn for intimacy beyond a single night.” He said. Sif followed his eyes to the serving girl, who periodically looked over her shoulder at him and smiled. Moments passed, and yet Fandral remained seated and did not pursue her.

                “Tell me something.” She said.

                “Hmm?”

                “That mission on Alfheim, what really happened?”

                “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He said. Sif made a face.

                “The two of you were changed after that. You both grew closer. Your friendship cemented there. He trusts you more. Did the two of you…?”

                “No. We were not intimate. Loki didn’t know what he was yet in those days. He was still playing at being an alpha. He wouldn’t have ever let me touch him in such a way back then.”

                “Did you touch him? Woo him?” Volstagg asked.

                “No.” Fandral said with finality, but a nervous chuckled escaped his throat, and his friends didn’t know what to make of it. He downed his ale and he got up, and left. His body was crying out for rest and he didn’t have the heart to continue watching Loki flirt with other men.

                “Do you believe him?” Sif asked Volstagg.

                “When has Fandral ever not bragged about a conquest?”

                “I don’t know my friend. Something happened.” She said.

                “Aye. Something.” He said.


	4. My Friend Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcia, Marcia, Marcia.

                Loki’s legs made noises as he walked around in his skin tight green leather pants and form fitting tunic. His pert little ass was cupped and caressed by the supple cowhide. He looked good, and he knew it. He was in the garden pretending to admire the roses as he actually admired Captain Rogers’ fine warrior form.

                “These daisies have very large petals on them. My friend Bucky would love them. Daisies are his favorite flower.”

                “What’s your favorite flower?” Loki asked as his eyes raked up and down Steve.

                “Oh, gosh, I don’t know. Daisies I guess.” Steve blushed beneath Loki’s scrutiny.

                “You are absolutely adorable.” Loki slinked over and pressed his body against Steve.

                “Um. Thank you my prince.” Steve said.

                “You’re my suitor. Please, call me Loki. I long to hear my name upon your lips.” Loki purred, getting very deep inside Steve’s personal bubble.

                “Loki. Your brother Thor is amazing. He’s a great warrior. I aspire to fight as well as he one day.” Steve said, unable to stop talking.

                “You will. I can tell.” Loki’s fingertips brushed over those cheekbones and the touch made Steve shudder. His eyes fluttered back and forth as he looked at Loki’s face. They shared breath and Loki’s excitement reached its zenith as he leaned forward for a kiss.

                “My friend Bucky has a metal arm. His fingers on his left hand aren’t soft like yours.” Steve said.

                “That’s nice.” Loki said, ignoring the comment. He pressed his lips to Steve’s and tasted that buttery softness. Steve was wearing cologne. Odd. Most alphas didn’t like masking their own natural musk. Loki’s tongue invaded his mouth, and he noted the sweet sandy texture of Steve’s own tongue, like a sugared pear. He also noted that Steve was not reciprocating at the level he expected. He was a shy one.

                “Did you like that?” Loki asked, looking downright predatory as he stared at Steve’s lips.

                “Yes.” Steve breathed. They continued their stroll through the garden, and Loki entwined his fingers with his, pulling him along to look at all the little sights. The garden was full of all manner of insects. Butterflies and bumblebees ignored one another as they hopped flower to flower to feed on the nectar. Loki stopped to look at one butterfly in particular.

                Its wings were a kaleidoscope of colors perfectly symmetrically mirrored on each side. They were so thin and delicate that the slightest touch from Loki’s fingers could disintegrate them.

                “So beautiful and fragile.” Loki said.

                “Beautiful things often are fragile.” Steve said. Loki looked at the butterfly and considered the turn his life had taken. He’d been horrified at first, finding out about his omega status. However, he found he was more himself now than he’d ever been, and happier. He was still learning though, what it meant to be an omega in a world full of alphas. He’d pretended to be something else for so long.

                “Yes we are. I need a mate that can give me what I need. But I’m not entirely sure what that is yet. I’m slowly discovering what I like and don’t like. Tell me captain, what do you want in a mate?”

                “I like your dark hair. Your eyes are a pretty shade of green and you seem dominant and sure of yourself.” Steve said.

                “Dominant? Yes, I suppose I do act dominant. Old habits die hard. But I’ve never met an alpha that actually liked a dominant partner.” Loki said.

                “I don’t mind it. I want a mate that is confident and sure of himself. Like my friend Bucky.” A look came over Steve’s face when he said the name and finally Loki took note of it.

                “You don’t say.” He said flatly. “Your friend, tell me about him. You said he has a metal arm?”

                “Yeah, his left arm was chopped off by an axe during a battle on Muspelheim. The royal blacksmith and the army’s healers worked together to create and attach the new arm to his body. It’s been an asset to him, and it looks fantastic. You should see him in battle. He can stop a swinging blade by grabbing it and then bend it until it breaks. The look on the enemy’s face when he does that…”

                “Ah yes. I think I’ve met him before. He’s an alpha like you isn’t he?”

                “Yes.” Steve said, and Loki noted the light in his eyes as he spoke.

                “Interesting. Tell me, why did you enter the tournament?”

                “Ambition, to be honest.”

                “By marrying into the royal family or by gaining notoriety for being a tournament finalist?”

                “Both, but mostly for my fighting skills. Rising through the ranks has been a hard fight for me since I don’t come from a wealthy family.”

                “My mother said you were known for your honesty and I thank you for your candor. So, does this Bucky know that you are in love with him?” Loki asked. All color drained from Steve’s face and he looked around nervously, afraid someone else might have overheard him.

                “I don’t…”

                “Don’t. Don’t start lying now. Not to me. My dear Captain, it is plain to anyone who spends more than five minutes in your presence that you are madly in love with your best friend. Does he return the sentiment?”

                “I don’t know.”

XxXxXxXxXx

 

                The bedframe shook and thudded hard against the wall in a well-kept rhythm. Soft moans and keens fell out of soft thin lips. Her fingertips dug into the sheets of Thor’s mattress as the golden prince took his pleasure on her. Her black hair, which had fanned out over the pillow at the beginning was now damp with sweat. She’d come twice already and was hanging on to Thor as he finished taking his pleasure on her. At the last moment, he withdrew before his knot got stuck in her. He basted her belly with his seed, scrunching up his face as the sensation broke over him in waves. He fell back onto his bed, exhausted. With his cock swollen and balls empty, he rested as he waited for his knot to die down.

                “Thank you Milly. You may go.” He said. The servant girl ran to the lavatory to clean up and redress and was gone in minutes.

                Thor stared up at the ceiling, feeling troubled. Odin had chastised him again.

                _“You are not making an effort to find a mate! Either choose or I’ll chose for you.” He’d threatened._ Of course Thor did what was only natural in response. He went and fucked a palace servant to take out his frustrations, like always. An activity Odin frowned upon.

                Thor knew it was wrong too. He was their prince and employer and asking them to lie with him was morally questionable. He had no way of knowing if the girls really wanted to say no but feared to do so. This was all Loki’s fault.

                Why did Loki have to make his quest for a mate so damned public? And why was he in such a damned hurry to find one? Frustrated and agitated, Thor dressed for the training field.

                Volstagg could see the scowl on his prince’s face from dozens of yards away. And even if he hadn’t, the clouds alone made it plain Thor’s current emotional state.

                “Thor. You are looking rather cheerful.” Volstagg said. Thor’s scowl deepened and Volstagg flashed a cocky half-smile at him.

                “I’m in a mood my friend.”

                “Are you now? And here I thought the threatening storm was a display of your winning sexual prowess. It is said that every time the thunder claps, you’ve succeeded in seeding another womb!” Volstagg said. For a moment Thor’s scowl disappeared and his face twisted up into one of incredulity.

                “People don’t really believe that do they?”

                “No, no. But they do say that every time the thunder claps it means Loki has gained another suitor.” Volstagg said, hoping to make Thor laugh.

                “You’re not funny. And you’ll pay for that one old man.” Thor said.

                “Old man? I’m only 200 years older than you, you snot nosed little boy.”

                “Aaaaahhh!” Thor charged at his friend. Volstagg laughed at Thor’s obvious temper tantrum and the two went through their paces as they enjoyed beating the hell out of one another. After an hour of enthusiastic training the two men finally took a rest on a bench and drank some water.

                “Feel better?” Volstagg asked.

                “Only slightly.” Thor said, feeling a cut to his lip sting as he took a sip of water.

                “Well what is on your mind lad?”

                “Loki.”

                “What’s he done now?” Volstagg asked. Thor huffed but he couldn’t respond, not really.

                “He hasn’t done anything. I mean, he’s doing exactly what mother and father want him to do and they fully encourage him…”

                “Ah, this is about you then. Your father yelled at you again didn’t he?”

                “Aye.”

                “So what is the problem exactly? Are you waiting for love? Are you afraid of commitment?”

                “Yes. No. I don’t know. I not ready to marry Volstagg. I…I don’t know who I should marry.”

                “Thor, you do realize that Sif would be open to a courtship if offered?”

                “I am.”

                “You don’t want her.”

                “I…I think I do. I…why can’t I have the freedom to choose like Loki? Loki has changed so much this past year.”

                “What are you talking about? You have the freedom to choose, the same as Loki. You just have more pressure than he does because you are the eldest. That’s all.”

                “I need my brother to stall. If he makes a selection, my father will make my selection for me. Time is not my friend.” Thor said.

                “Have you told Loki this?”

                “No. You know my brother. He’d make a selection in haste just to spite me.” Thor said.

                “I understand your fear, but I disagree. He’s your brother. Go talk to him.”

                “I suppose you are right.” Thor said. Thor looked up at the palace then, and Loki just happened to be out on the balcony with their mother. He was wearing one of his feminine robes today. He usually liked to wear them when his heat drew near. The gentle wind blew his hair around and the slit up the side flashed a big expanse of leg. Thor frowned. Ever since Loki went into his first heat, Thor had been afraid to be alone with him, and he couldn’t express the reason why.


	5. Little Conversations

                Fandral entered his preferred brothel and flashed a smile at the madam. As always he opened his purse and placed two silvers on the counter.

                “Your friend is waiting for you in the parlor.” She said. “Will you be needing drink or food tonight?”

                “Both, thank you.” He said. He walked through the receiving room to get to the back parlor where his ‘friend’ was waiting for him. In the few steps to get there he passed many a prostitute, whom he’d gotten to know quite thoroughly over the years. Candy, Lucia, Astrid, Mercedes, and Lilly all smiled at him.

                “Will I be keeping you company tonight my lord?” Astrid asked.

                “Perhaps.” He flashed his smile and continued on. When he got to the parlor he walked to the last booth and slid in. It was a privacy booth and as soon as he was in he closed the curtains to obscure the view inside.

                “Ah Smitley my friend. What news have you from Asgard’s underbelly?” Fandral asked as he opened his purse once again and placed two gold coins on the table.

                “Well there’s a group of thieves looking to break into the palace armory to steal all the weapons and resell them.” Said the man with one cloudy eye. He had a scar on one cheek that started at the top of his right cheekbone and went all the way down to his chin. His face was craggily, like a crumpled up brown paper bag.

                “That’s nice. We already caught those idiots. What else do you have?”

                “Well, there are rumors on Jotunnheim stirring.” He said.

                “Jotunnheim? If anything interesting were happening on Jotunnheim Heimdall would alert the king.”

                “Yes, but it is nothing grand at all, at least not on scale. Laufey is not happy about finding out that his runt son survived and is now living the life of an Aesir prince. He fears political intrigues and claims upon his throne.”

                “What is he planning? An assassination attempt? A kidnapping?”

                “It is hard to say. My memory is not what it used to be.” The man said an in overdramatic tone. Fandral made a face and pulled his purse out and placed two more gold coins on the table.

                “You’ll be wanting to empty that out for this next bit.”

                “I’ll be the judge of that.” Fandral said.

XxXxXxXxXx

 

                Thor knocked on Loki’s door and waited.

                “Enter.” He called. Thor walked into the room to find Loki having tea with one of his suitors.

                “Lord Stark.” Thor said, barely containing a scowl. Not that it mattered. His tone of voice alone told of his displeasure.

                “Hello brother. To what do I owe the pleasure?” Loki asked. He didn’t know what had Thor in such a foul mood and he frankly didn’t give a damn. Thor was interrupting naughty time with Anthony.

                “I need to speak with you in private.” Thor said. Loki rolled his eyes.

                “Please excuse me for a moment. My brother cannot function on a day to day basis without my direct aid.” Loki said, leaning in to Anthony and rubbing his hand as he held it. Thor bristled as Loki openly leered at the man in front of him.

                Loki got up off the sofa in a flourish and sashayed to his study with Thor close behind him. Loki was wearing a roman war skirt with leggings underneath, and a green tunic that matched his eyes. Loki’s luxurious hair bounced as he walked and Thor felt the inexplicable urge to reach out and run his fingers through it.

                “You need a haircut.” Thor said.

                “No I don’t! Your hair is longer than mine. I hope that wasn’t the thing you were needing to discuss with me.”

                “Loki, I need to ask you a favor.” Thor said with a terse voice.

                “With that tone? I think not. Whatever it is, you’re going to have to convince me. A little groveling goes a long way.”

                “Loki…”

                “What do you want Thor?”

                “Father and mother are on me to find a mate and settle down.” Thor said.

                “And you don’t want to?”

                “I haven’t found the right person yet.”

                “What about Sif?”

                “Why does everyone keep asking me that?” Thor asked, more to the air than to Loki specifically. Loki put up his hands in surrender.

                “So, what are you wanting me to do about your situation?”

                “My life would be greatly simplified if you dragged your feet on finding your mate.” Thor said.

                “Ah. I see. And should I fall head over heels in love, you want me to carry out a clandestine affair until as such time as you have tied the knot and stuffed it into your mate? Is that right?”

                “Yes, more or less.”

                “But if I am with child I won’t be able to hide it for very long.” Loki said, goading him.

                “You didn’t? Tell me you haven’t whored around with those men?”

                “And what if I had? What would you do? I am not fool enough to subscribe to that ‘ _virgin on my wedding night_ ’ nonsense. I like to try before I buy. I’ll not be tethered to a man that is terrible in the sack.”

                “If that man out there has touched you, so help me Loki I’ll bash his head in!” Thor roared at his brother, grabbing him by the collar and pinning him against the wall. Loki’s scent was strong now, being so close like this. Thor inhaled deeply, detecting the heavy mixture of musky pheromones and light lavender. The tip of his nose grazed the nape of Loki’s neck. His eyes closed as goosebumps ran up his spine. When he opened them Loki was looking at him with fear.

                “Get off me!” Loki shoved Thor away. He sped to the door and opened it.

                “Get out. My bedroom activities are none of your business.” Loki said. “I’ll fuck who I want, when I want, and marry them when I damn well please.” Loki said. Thor left the room, not sparing Lord Stark a single glance. The door slammed shut behind him and Loki was left to explain the outburst to his guest.

                Lord Stark’s face was blank, but his eyes were not. He looked Loki up and down, assessing him for the best way to react to what had been some sort of quarrel.

                “My brother and I often fought when we were young. There was jealousy between us, mostly from my younger brother’s end because of my station as first born.”

                “I’m not jealous of Thor. I was. For a long time, my concerns about my future revolved around proving to the world that I was equal to him. I used to think that meant being named the heir.”

                “You don’t want to be King of Asgard?”

                “A part of me would find it very gratifying to beat Thor at that particular game. To win the popularity vote, so to speak. At least my father’s popularity vote. But the throne is more than a prize. It is a duty and a burden. In truth, I don’t want it.” Loki said. Lord Stark had a look of surprise on his face. He also appeared unconvinced.

                “You disappoint me. I had hoped for a spouse with a little more ambition.” Lord Stark said playfully. Thought the tone was teasing, Loki knew it was probably the sincerest statement Stark had made since their courtship began.

                “What? You hoped that I would strive to be named heir, and that you by extension would be what? My Queen?”

                “I like the sound of prince consort. You would be Queen.” He said with a big knowing grin.

                “You know what I like about you my lord?”

                “No. Do enlighten me.”

                “That you can be so completely and utterly full of shit, and yet honest at the same time.”

                “Well darling, I am quite the connoisseur of bullshit, having feasted upon it for many years while at court. Would you like me to tell you another pretty lie?”

                “Please do.”

                “I am currently courting two other ladies as well. A Lady Pepper and a Lady Scarlett.” He said with a cocky smirk. Loki frowned and his eyes narrowed.

                “Are you trying to make me jealous?”

                “Yes.” Lord Stark said, quirking his eyebrow in a challenging tone. Loki crawled into Anthony’s lap, straddling him. He pressed his hands into Stark’s shoulders and pressed the man to the back of the couch.

                “I don’t like to share.” Loki said.

                “Well my prince, you’ll have to convince me that the other ladies are a waste of my time.”

                “I will do no such thing. You are the one who has to chase me, remember?” Loki asked, glaring at Lord Stark. But Stark only smiled all the more for it, looking confident as ever.

                “Oh my lovely little omega, if you want this alpha’s knot, you’re going to have to work for it.”


	6. Come Here Often?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh Lordy, some of you are really hating Stark right now. Just you wait.

                “I bet he has syphilis.” Fandral said.

                “I bet he has a tiny knot.” Thor said.

                “Are you going to let a disease ridden alpha with a tiny prick snog your brother like that?” Fandral asked. They were in the feasting hall, watching Loki and Stark swap spit at the high table. Thor grumbled. Odin and Frigga were sitting right there watching him and that worthless piece of shit do everything short of fucking in front of witnesses.

                “He has my parent’s blessing.” Thor said. Fandral looked at Thor, long and assessing.

                “Perhaps you should make him jealous then.” Fandral said. He tossed it out there as though it were a normal suggestion, but the implication that Thor viewed Stark as a romantic rival for Loki was anything but. Fandral had suspected for years that the brothers harbored deeper affections. Now that Loki was outed as an adopted child, the pair could come together in a new way. If that was what they wanted.

                Thor spotted Sif over with Volstagg and Hogun laughing about a bunch of stupid thieves they recently busted. The fools had tried to steal from the palace armory. It had been a bold plan, but still a stupid one.

                “You are wise my friend.” Thor said, clapping his big hand over Fandral’s right shoulder and smiling at him. Fandral returned his grin, though it had little mirth to it. Indeed, his eyes became sad as Thor got up and walked towards Sif. His long held suspicions had finally been confirmed. Thor desired Loki, and if he was right Loki desired his brother as well. He never stood a chance. He watched Thor tap Sif on the shoulder and asked her to dance. He grinned at her like a wolf and she looked both delighted and surprised.

                He led her out to the center of the hall where he took her into graceful sweeps. Thor was such a large typical alpha, Fandral forgot sometimes that his prince was actually…a prince.

                “So what spurred this now?” Sif asked, damn near giggling.

                “I don’t know. You just looked especially pretty tonight.” Thor lied, at first. She was a beautiful woman. He noted her long eyelashes, which he’d seen a thousand times but had purposefully ignored. He felt heavy weights at the corners of his mouth as his smile melted away beneath her sweet scrutiny.

                “Thank you. You’ve been staying away from me lately. I feared, that you no longer wished to be my friend.” She said. Thor swallowed, confronted with the very subject he’d been avoiding for months.

                “It is because I feared losing your friendship that I avoided you.”

                “You fear a failed courtship?”

                “Aye, I do.” Thor said.

                “I have as well in truth. Still, I am keen to try, if you are too?” She asked. Thor forced down the urge to run away and nodded. He gave her a small smile and she did so in return. Their hands became sweaty as they danced and their footsteps became self-conscious and unsure. The bundled nerves built up in them both until Thor’s hands trembled and Sif forgot to breathe. Thor went in for a kiss.

                He didn’t dare cast a glance Loki’s way to see if he was watching. It would give the game away. No, he’d have to settle for whatever report he got from Fandral in the morning regarding Loki’s reaction. He tasted her and to his surprise, enjoyed her flavor very much. Sif wrapped her arms around his neck and entangled her fingers into his golden hair. When they broke the kiss, her pupils were dilated.

                “Let us find out. Tonight. If we feel the passion between each other or no? If we feel awkward towards one another come morning, we need never speak of it again.” Sif offered. She’d given him an out, and Thor took it.

                “Aye.” Thor said. He kissed her again for good effect and the two left the feasting hall holding hands.

                “I’ll be damned.” Loki said. “He finally made a move.” He said as his fingers danced around the stitching of Stark’s black tunic. The emblem of his house, a dragon, was embroidered onto the chest in gorgeous red threading.

                “House of the Red Dragon. My grandfather was famous for slaying one. I have a Red Dragon that needs slaying too.” Stark said. Loki rolled his eyes and smiled.

                “Stark I do believe that was your worst pick up line to date.” Loki drawled.

                “Is it? Then I shall endeavor to do worse than that. You look like my future ex-wife.”

                “Oh Norns! That was bad.”

                “Are you by chance an archeologist?”

                “What? Why?”

                “Because if you are, I have a bone that needs examining.” Stark flashed a cheesy smile and Loki pursed his lips to hold back a laugh.

                “My two favorite things are commitment and changing myself.” Stark continued. Loki barked out a laugh at that one.

                “Is that a mirror in your pocket? Because I could see myself in your pants.”

                “Oh please stop. That was just, awful.”

                “So…about those pants…”

                “Are staying on.”

                “Of course. My prince’s virtue is the most sacred thing I can protect. As your alpha your body would be mine to safeguard and cherish.”

                “I can take care of myself Anthony.”

                “Well, if not safeguard, how about restrain? Would you like that?”

                “Restrain?” Loki quirked an eyebrow.

                “Yes. I could tie you up. Touch you everywhere. Tease you until your cock leaks and your ass is slick. And only when you are absolutely desperate and begging would I hold you down and fuck you hard like you need. I’d press you so deep into the mattress it would leave a permanent dent. I’d ride you for days while you’re in heat and stuff you so full of my come you’d bulge like a pregnant woman.”

                Loki’s eyes went black and he troubled his bottom lip between his teeth. Stark leaned in and sucked his earlobe into his mouth and nibbled it.

                “Fuck.” Loki muttered.

                “You want it? You want it rough?” Stark asked, pressing little kisses to Loki’s nose, chin, and cheek.

                “Yes.”

                “I want a blowjob. I want you on the floor kneeling at my feet. I want you to worship my dick.”

                “Anthony…”

                “Master.” Stark said. The pair rose up abruptly from the table and left without uttering a word. Everyone, including the King and Queen assumed they were leaving to go have sex. No one cared. Well, almost no one.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, what is your cheesiest pick up line? I want to hear it.


	7. Manly Pursuits

                Loki examined his cuticles as his mother poured the tea. Sitting next to him on his mother’s sofa was the Lady Sif. She was smiling ear to ear and ogling every detail of Frigga’s parlor. The room was filled with flowers and decorated in gold and pink. The air reeked of lavender and roses, and for once, Loki did not like the feminine robe he was wearing.

                “So Loki, how progresses your courtship with Lord Stark?” Frigga asked. Loki smiled broadly, even lewdly at the sound of the man’s name.

                “Swimmingly.” Loki said.

                “He makes you happy.” Frigga said. It was simple statement of an observation, which put Loki on his guard.

                “Yes.”

                “Have you done your research on him?” Frigga asked.

                “Yes, of course. Mother, where is your faith in me?”

                “I just wanted to be sure. I don’t know if his intensions are true. He strikes me as a bit of a social climber.” Frigga said, trying to be delicate.

                “Mother I know Anthony is broke. I know he needs this courtship to succeed to save his family from destitution.” Loki said.

                “He confessed it to you?”

                “Not in words. I was at his manor the other day. There were lots of little things that told me of his financial trouble. For starters, he answered the front door himself, instead of a servant getting it. Our lunch was a humble meal of field rabbit and boiled cabbage. I’m almost certain the rabbit had been caught that morning by the stable hand. His home was dark for want of candles, and there were closed off parts of the house because of the need for repairs. He didn’t point these things out nor did he hide them from me. I respect that.”

                “True, but Lord Stark has risen high in the court for a reason. His intelligence and sharp tongue alone has hoisted him high in political standing. Your father has tasked him with the stewardship of the northern lands.”

                “Yes, a job that only pays in prestige not currency. I do not fault the man for fighting for his title. It is not his fault his father squandered the family fortune on gambling.”

                “Be careful Loki, even good men, when desperate will despicable things to survive. You would do well to test him to make sure his love is ardent.” Frigga said.

                “Mother. Do you not know me at all?” Loki asked, looking downright impish.

                “Yes, well it’s hard to tell these days if the hormones are clouding your judgement. Just remember the line of succession. If anything happens to Thor, you’ll be King. Who you choose as your mate matters.” Frigga said as Loki rolled his eyes, feeling the lecture entirely unnecessary.

                “So Sif, speaking of my brother, how are the two of you getting along?” Loki asked.

                “Well, we are taking things very slow.” Sif said as a giant smile damn near split her face. The woman was practically preening like a teenager in love.

                “Congratulations my dear. I am glad to see that the two of you have finally taken the plunge.” Frigga said.

                “I didn’t think it would ever happen! Thor has been holding back for so long, that I feared he did not want me at all.”

                “Things will be bumpy for a time, but I believe that you and Thor will turn out alright in the long run. Now, down to business. As you both know, when my husband abdicates I will as well. Depending on how things go, either Thor’s wife will be the Allmother, or you will Loki.”

                “Me? Why?”

                “Because you are the closest approximation to a daughter that I have.” Frigga said.

                “Yes, but if anything ever happened to Thor I would become the Allfather, not the Allmother.”

                “Actually Loki, you would become both. You’d become the most powerful monarch Asgard has ever seen. It’s never happened before and frankly I don’t know if there might be some side effects to having so much magic housed inside one body. In any case, I wanted to prepare the both of you for either eventuality.” Frigga said.

                “Mother, I have no interest in the loom. Just because I can birth babies doesn’t mean my manhood just disappeared. I love my seidr but you don’t see me using it to bloom flowers or read tea leaves. I’m not one of those cheap village witches that cooks up fertility spells for spinsters and desperate farmers.”

                “Excuse you! I am not a cheap witch!” Frigga said, glaring at her son.

                “I didn’t mean it like that mother.” Loki groaned.

                “I know perfectly well what you meant son. Be that as it may, protocol dictates that I must prepare you for the possibility of being both King and Queen, however unlikely that is to happen. I must teach Sif the loom as well.”

                “Oh, but my Queen, I do not know how to wield magic at all!” Sif objected.

                “Everyone must start somewhere. Do not feel embarrassed or overwhelmed. We’ll start small. Come, the both of you.” Frigga said. She led the pair to her craft room, the name of which always made Loki laugh. Wars had been won and lost, reigns upheld or diverted, because of the activities taking place in said “craft room”.

                “Now to begin, we must discuss the importance of which threads you use when weaving.” Frigga held up a red string of silk thread for Sif’s inspection. Sif studied the little strands with the focus of a warrior calculating a plan of attack.

                “Mother, do I have to be here for this? I already know the basics. Why don’t you catch Sif up on this while I go to the sparring yard?”

                “No Loki. You do not know all of this stuff already. You need to stay and listen.” Frigga said.

                “Oh would you look at the time! I’m supposed to be at the orphanage feeding the elderly.”

                “Loki…”

                “I’ve got the bleeds. I must go.”

                “You don’t get the bleeds Loki! Loki! Just where do you think you are going?” Frigga yelled at her son as he inched closer and closer to the doorway.

                “I’m late for…for…my own beheading. Gotta go. Bye!” Loki said and ran from the room.

                “Loki! Loki you get back here or so help me I’ll have the Einherjar toss you in the dungeons! Loki!” Frigga yelled after him. It was an empty threat and her son knew it. Loki ran away giggling. Now, more than ever, he wanted to do manly things.

                He ran back to his chambers and dressed into his leathers, the black ones. It had been weeks since he’d held his sword in his hand it felt good. He’d played at being the fair princess for far too long. At the training field he saw his brother, shirtless and sweating in the sun and wanted to add bruises to that glorious frame.

                “Oh brother mine. Care to dance?” Loki asked. Thor turned to him and frowned. His eyes raked up his body from his toes to his scalp.

                “If it is your wish. I’ll lead.” Thor said.

                “You can try.” Loki said. They crossed blades with a clash of blue sparks striking out from the edges. The loud clang announced their duel had begun and all the warriors turned to watch the princes of Asgard practice their weapons training together for the first time in months.

                “My, you’ve gotten even stronger haven’t you?” Loki grunted beneath Thor’s hulking weight. They were close now, with Thor’s chest pressing forward. His head so close to Loki’s, that the smaller man could smell his musk and stink. The taut muscles of Thor’s biceps stretched and pulled tight like rubber bands as they flexed and fought for purchase. Loki got a whiff of that pungent sweaty fragrance. His pupils dilated and his opening went slack. Inwardly his body curled up, his instincts eager to submit. Thor pinned Loki to the dirt with the entire length of his body pressed down upon him.

                For the first time, it occurred to him, that Thor was an eligible mate.


	8. What Happens In Alfheim Stays In Alfheim

                For a week solid, Loki kept himself busy. He voluntarily went to his mother’s “Queenly” lessons, though he loathed them. When he wasn’t doing that he was in the palace library reading through the thickest tomb he could find in the spells section. He wasn’t doing it to avoid Thor, though that was a side benefit. He was doing it to avoid Lord Stark.

                “My prince the King requests your presence at court to discuss an important matter.” The page boy said to him.

                Fuck.

                Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

                Not only would his brother be there, but so would Lord Stark, whose correspondence by now had become frantic and desperate. He didn’t want to break Lord Stark’s heart. He didn’t deserve it, and frankly he wasn’t entirely sure if he wanted to end their relationship. His feelings about Thor were all muddled up and only became more so whenever he was in his presence. Loki closed his book and took a deep breath. He was going to have to play coy and evasive to survive this.

                He walked the long corridor to the throne room into the sea of nobles and rabble gathered for an audience with the King. As he passed the crowd Loki scanned them for Lord Stark’s face, but did not see him. That was until he came to stand before his father, only to see Anthony standing before Odin as well. Loki damn near winced when he saw the poorly veiled hurt in the man’s eyes.

                “Ah, my son. There you are. The topic of the fertility festival has come up and you mother thought it would be grand if you did the officiating this year.” Odin said. Loki rolled his eyes.

                “Of course she did. Never let it be said that my mother is not a vindictive woman.” He said. Odin chuckled at that.

                “That she is my boy. Congratulations. You’ll be leading all the ‘common witches’ in their ceremonies.” Odin had that glint in his eye.

                “Father. I wouldn’t like to think that you were the one to recommend me?”

                “Whatever gave you that impression?” Odin asked. Loki scowled at him. Thor and Fandral were off to the side laughing at Loki as well.

                “If that is to be my fate this year, then I demand two male assistants to accompany me during the ceremonies…as tradition dictates of course.” Loki said giving Thor and Fandral a dirty look. All laughter left Thor’s face at that, replaced by an angry frown.

                “Why my prince, I would be honored and delighted to assist you in the fertility festival. Will the clothing be optional this year?” Fandral asked. If it had been anyone else asking that question, the answer would have been a resounding no. Yet for all Fandral’s taunting Loki was not angry with him. He was a far better friend than anyone really knew.

 

_Not too many years ago…_

_“Ah Loki my boy. There you are.”_

_“You summoned me father?”_

_“Yes. Thor, Sif, Hogun, and Volstagg have been called away to the North to deal with a band of thieves terrorizing the local population. I have received a letter from your cousin Bragi on Alfheim that there is a sorcerer conning wealthy noblewomen out of their money. Your cousin wants to lock him up but he has no proof of the man’s misdeeds. He needs a talented shapeshifter and sorcerer to catch him in the act and bare witness. None of the man’s victims are able to recall his actual crimes.”_

_“Then how do they know he’s doing it?”_

_“Opportunity, circumstance, and timing. There are just too many coincidences for it to be anyone else, yet that alone will not hold up in court. He needs to be caught red handed. Are you up for the task?”_

_“Aye father. I look forward to using my magic for the good of the realm and our extended family.”_

_“Good, good. Since this is your first mission, you will not go alone. Fandral will go with you.”_

_“Thank you father. I will make you proud.” Loki said. He bristled when he saw Fandral’s smiling face standing beside him, like some cheeky chaperone. But he couldn’t really object since even his brother Thor never went on missions alone._

_“Come along Loki. You’ll be a man yet before our adventure is over.” Fandral said waggling his eyebrows._

_“If catching some disease is your idea of becoming a man, then no.”_

_“Oh don’t say that. All alphas have caught a disease from a lady at some point or other. You are an alpha, aren’t you Loki?”_

_“More so than you, you foppish dandy.” Loki said, his nose angled into the air._

_“Thank you for noticing. It takes a lot of effort to look this good.” Fandral said, with an air so cheesy it would have made anyone else but Loki laugh._

_“Let’s just get this over with.” Loki said. They made their way to the stables and rode fast to the Bifrost. Within the hour they were on Alfheim. Bragi spent the first hour talking about his most recent bilgesnipe hunt, which tried Loki’s patience. Then he got onto the topic of Alfheim’s court politics before finally landing on the issue he was there to address._

_“Normally I wouldn’t give a damn if these stupid old fools were parted from their money. But a man that can swindle the old women at my court will soon be tempted to swindle me. I can’t have it.”_

_“How talented a sorcerer is this man?”_

_“No more than a common idol charmer from what I can tell, but he uses his miniscule gifts to their fullest.”_

_“What do you want me to do?” Loki asked._

_XxXxXxXxXx_

_“You look quite fetching, princess.” Fandral said._

_“If you ever utter a word of this to Thor or your friends, I’ll curse you for eternity.” Loki said._

_“I dare say, you even managed to mask your alpha musk, not that you really had any to begin with.” Fandral said. He leaned in to sniff at Loki’s now voluminous breasts which were held aloft in a tight fitting corset and bell skirt to match. Loki smacked him on the nose with his fan._

_“Keep that nose of yours away from my fake lady bits.”_

_“Yes my lady.” Fandral said with a big grin._

_“I’m going to kill you.”_

_“If it is death by snus nu, I shall enjoy it immensely.” Fandral said, referencing a dirty joke he liked to tell all the time. They entered a seedy establishment called the Wagon Club. It was a club full of drinking, gambling, and dancers that would provide extra private entertainment for a price. The air was smoky for lack of circulation and stank of beer and sweat. For the sake of the mission, he changed his appearance to that of a comely young woman with large breasts, a pretty face, and big jewels to attract the right attention._

_Loki and Fandral walked around all the tables getting a feel for the place. As they did so, Loki put out his feelers, searching for other magic wielders hiding in plain sight. He found one sitting in a group with other gamblers, playing poker._

_“The fat one there. That’s him.” Loki said._

_“But Bragi said that he was slim and handsome.” Fandral said._

_“He’s a shapeshifter like me. Shapeshifting, casting illusions, and even simple spells cost energy. Can’t do it all the time. He’s here to relax.” Loki said. Bragi had been wrong. This man was no idol charmer. He could sense it in his aura._

_“Let me lead the conversation.” Fandral said._

_“I beg your pardon! I’m the one in charge here!” Loki scoffed._

_“No. You’re not. Look at where you are and how you are dressed. You’re my wench. Plus, you’ve never been to an establishment like this before. You can’t act all royal, people will notice.”_

_“I am not your wench. You are my hired man. My personal bodyguard here to protect me.”_

_“Why would a lady of the court come to a place like this?”_

_“Maybe I’m not much of a lady.” Loki said._

_“Oh, please. My prince, you are obviously still a virgin. Like the new girls at a whorehouse who don’t understand the difference between lewdness and seduction. Please my prince, let me take the lead!”_

_“No.” Loki walked towards the table with his target as Fandral followed in his wake. The table was against the wall and near the bar where all the waitresses were refilling drinks. It was a busy crowded corner, but there was a stairwell to the left. It was an escape route they could use, if they had to._

_“Hello gentlemen. Care if I join your game?” Loki asked in an overly seductive voice. The five men looked up at Loki and leered. The fat ring leader smiled at him with an especially wide grin. They all eyeballed Fandral who remained standing behind Loki. He tried to look as menacing as possible, making his natural alpha musk go into overdrive. The men at the table responded in kind, as each man’s body temperature and sweat glands ramped up production._

_“But of course my lady! All coins are welcome at this table, provided they are shiny enough.” The fat man said. When he grinned, his crooked yellow teeth caught the light and Loki had to hold back a sneer._

_“I trust this is shiny enough for you?” Loki asked as he dipped into his purse and pulled out a big fat gold coin and tossed it into the middle. He sat down in his seat like Frigga would back at court. Even if Loki had tried to not be the graceful creature that he is, he still would have slinked into this seat like any nobleman would. Years of training and etiquette could not simply disappear like that._

_“So what is a tender innocent tart like you doing in a place like this? Seeking adventure are you?”_

_“Maybe. Deal me in.” Loki said. The man to his left peeled out five cards and Loki picked them up and breasted them just like his mother did back home. His hand was shitty. All he had was a Queen of Diamonds and a bunch of non-sequential low numbered cards._

_“Mildred! A glass of mead for the lady!” The fat man ordered._

_“How thoughtful.” Loki said._

_“And what is your name my lady?” The fat man asked._

_“Lady No Name to you. I value anonymity at the moment. I’m sure a man like you can appreciate that.” Loki said, not bothering to ask him his name._

_“Indeed I can. I raise a silver.” He said and tossed in a coin. A couple of his men folded while the others added to the pot. Loki tossed in his silver and changed out four of his cards. He got more non-sequential low numbered cards again._

_“I call.” The man to the right said. They all showed their cards. Loki lost, but this was only their first round. The winner gathered his money from the center as the cards were gathered up and shuffled once more. The bar wench brought Loki his drink, which Loki sipped to taste. It was very flavorful and sweet and he downed it far faster than would be considered polite. But that was the point._

_“So my lady. What type of adventure do you seek?”_

_“The profitable kind. I might have been born to privilege, but my father seems to have squandered most of the family fortune in a place just like this one. I aim to win it all back.”_

_“By playing poker? I think not my lady. Your skills are somewhat to be desired.” He said._

_“Hmm, I suppose. But then my skills are more aligned with that of being a lady, and being friends with other ladies who do have means, and money, and cold empty beds.” Loki said. The fat man frowned for a moment, and then he smiled._

_“Is that so? I’ll tell you what my enterprising little minx. If you win this hand, I’ll let you in on my little operation.”_

_“And if I lose?” Loki asked._

_“You’ll climb under this table and use those pretty lips of yours to suck all our dicks. Discreetly of course.” The fat man said. At the very next table that exact thing was already happening. Dancers and waitresses alike were popping under the tables for a price. The real reason all the tables had tablecloths became obvious. On the opposite end of the room a fight broke out and a man was knocked unconscious. His opponent continued to pummel his face until it resembled hamburger and no one cared to stop him. Fandral put his hand on Loki’s shoulder and squeezed. Loki looked up at him, and Fandral shook his head in warning. Loki ignored it._

_“You’re on.” Loki said. Fandral bit his lip and tighten his grip on his dagger. The cards were dealt and Loki picked up his cards. He had an Ace, a King, a Queen, and a Jack of diamonds. His last card however, was a nine of hearts. Loki smirked. The odds of the fat man having the ten of diamonds was remote, and so he used his magic to cast an illusion and change the card._

_“Care to change any cards my lady?”_

_“No. I’ll think I’ll stay.”_

_“Very well.” He said. The fat man swapped out two cards and then look at Loki hard. He laid his hand down. He had a full house. Two Queens, and three tens. But none of them were the ten of diamonds. Loki smiled. He laid his hand down on the table feeling victorious, until his ten of diamonds turned back into the nine of hearts and then the card turned black and shriveled up._

_“Cheating is not tolerated my lady.” The fat man said. The air became very still and tense. The five men all locked their eyes on Loki. They knew he would try to flee. Fandral grabbed the table and flipped it and grabbed Loki by the arm. One of the men ran to the stairway to block their exit. Fandral pulled Loki and they both dove behind the bar. Bottles of whiskey and wine broke and spilled all over them both._

_“Trade faces with me!” Fandral said._

_“What?”_

_“Make me look like her. Do it! Do it now!” Fandral ordered. Loki snapped his fingers and swapped their appearances. The fat man and his henchmen came behind the bar and dragged both of them out. Two of his men punched Loki in the stomach and held a dagger to his throat, while the other three dragged ‘the lady’ back to the table._

_“Now my lady. I believe you have a debt to settle.” The fat man said. Loki watched in horror as Fandral climbed under the table and watched the fat man moan and grin as he serviced him. Then one by one his henchmen as well, as they switched out to keep him restrained. They said cruel things to him about ‘his lady’ as the minutes ticked by. Finally, when Fandral was done, he climbed out from underneath the table._

_“You’ll make a fine whore! I thank you my lady!” The fat man said, raising his glass to her. The henchmen released Loki’s arms and the two of them left the bar, defeated._

_Once they rounded the corner, Loki lifted their disguises. They walked in silence for some time, before Loki finally spoke._

_“I’m sorry.”_

_“I’m not going to lie. Those were not the nicest tasting dicks I’ve ever had. A couple of them were in need of a good wash. Still, it could have been worse.”_

_“HOW? How could that have been worse?”_

_“They could have defiled a prince of Asgard.”_

_“Oh Fandral, my friend. If I live a thousand lifetimes I will make it up to you.”_

_“You will. I know. Do not be disheartened. Do you think things always go smoothly when I’m with your brother? Far from it. Though it is usually death and horrible maiming that is usually at stake. Besides, it wasn’t a total loss. While I was down there I managed to pick our friend’s pockets.” Fandral said. He pulled out a giant heart shaped ruby amulet dangling on a gold chain._

_“That belongs to Lady Morley!”_

_“Aye. It does. We have our proof. And next, we’ll have a beer. I need to gargle with something.”_

Loki cleared his head of the memory. The fat man and his friends met their deserved fates. 100 lashes each and eternity in the dungeons. He’d made sure that they were given the harshest sentences allowed for their crimes.

                “You may wear anything you want my friend. Thor, you dress in thick winter furs.”

                “It’s the middle of summer Loki. I’ll sweat to death!” Thor whined.

                “Oh, poor baby.” Loki said. In truth he had reasons for wanting Thor to cover up every inch of his gorgeous frame.

                “We’ll worry about the details of the ceremony later my son. As it is, I need you to go with Lord Stark to the harvest fields to survey this year’s crops.” Odin said.

                “Why?” Loki asked. It was such a strange task to bestow on him. What did Lord Stark need his help for? Unless he didn’t. Loki realized then, what was happening. Odin was trying to help Lord Stark get back into his good graces.

                “I want to know about this year’s wheat yields.” Odin said. Loki gave Odin a look and then turned to exit the throne room. Stark followed him.

 


	9. Betrayal

                For a long time, they walked in awkward silence. Loki didn’t know what he wanted to say to Anthony. It wasn’t until they reached the stables, that they had to speak to one another.

                “The field I think we should look at is nice and flat. No trees to take up space or get in the way of merchant stalls or tents.” Stark said.

                “That is good.” Loki said.

                “You’ve moved on. Haven’t you?” Stark asked, looking utterly pained.

                “I’m sorry. I didn’t know how to tell you. I genuinely like you, but I find my heart drifting to another.”

                “I thought so. If this had all been the build up to a cruel trick, you would have sprung it by now.” Stark said, a tone of accusation present there. Loki winced. He loved being mischievous, but sometimes his reputation made people think he was like that all the time. That everything he did and the way he treated everyone was purely for his own entertainment.

                “I wasn’t leading you on. I swear it.” Loki said.

                “Let’s just get this over with.” Stark said. They mounted their horses and rode out to the countryside. He should have been thinking about the fertility festival, but his mind kept wandering to the man riding beside him. Once again, Thor was the source of all his problems. They got to the edge of a heavily wooded area, and Loki became confused.

                “Where are we?” Loki asked.

                “The edge of Svenson farm. The patch of land I want you to see is on the other side.” Tony said, his voice devoid of all emotion. Tony lead his horse to an animal trail.

                “Is there not a proper road through these woods?” Loki asked.

                “No my prince. It is deemed too small for such an effort.” Stark said. Loki followed him on the narrow path. The birds chirped in the distance, loud and cheerful. Loki heard a rustling of leaves not far from him. A badger or perhaps. The canopy was thick and dark, and the woods were much deeper than they first appeared. There was no sign of the farm land on the other side. It made the hair on the back of Loki’s neck stand up.

                “Anthony stop.” Loki said.

                “We’re almost there my prince.” Stark said. Loki stopped his horse and drew his blade.

                “Anthony, what are you doing?” Loki asked, staring at Tony’s back.

                “You’re a cruel man.” Stark said, in a small voice.

                “Anthony, whatever you planned on doing to me, it will blow up in your face. Don’t do this.”

                “It’s already too late.” Stark sobbed. A bright blue light burst forth in front of them and a large tunnel appeared. Freezing wind and snow bit at Loki’s face as five Jotunn giants emerged from the gateway.

                “NOW!” Odin yelled. Soldiers appeared from hidden spots everywhere. The underbrush was filled with men hiding beneath leaves and netting. Soldiers jumped down from above. Odin brandished his staff and zapped a frost giant barreling towards him. Thor and Fandral appeared along with the other Warriors 3.

                In the distance Loki noticed Captain Rogers and another young soldier with a metal arm, bringing down a Frost Giant together. Within a few moments the battle was over. The frost giants were slain and the gateway closed.

                “Seize him!” Odin yelled. Thor grabbed Stark by the neck with one hand and held him up in the air, with his feet dangling.

                “You will pay for this treason Stark.” Thor said as thunder rolled over head.

                “Thor.” Odin interrupted. “Tempted as you are to slay him now, he will be tried in court tomorrow. If he is to be executed, it will be by my hand not yours. Put him down.”

                “If?” Thor gaped at his father.

                “We are a nation of laws. As King you must respect the process of law, especially when emotions are high, and the proceedings inconvenient.” Odin said. Thor frowned and he turned his gaze back to Stark.

                “So be it. Tomorrow Anthony.”

                “Fandral, take Stark into your custody and take him to the dungeons. My son is overwrought.” Odin said.

                “Yes Majesty.” Fandral said.

                “Why? Why!” Loki screamed at Stark.

                “Because you dangled happiness and prosperity before me, and then snatched it away.” Stark said. Loki burst into tears, and large golden arms enveloped him. Thor held his brother and soothed him, as he cried into his shoulder.

                Fandral pulled out the shackles, and as he locked down Stark’s wrists and ankles, he saw the brothers embrace, and knew what was coming next.

XxXxXxXxXx

                Thor used Mjolnir to fly Loki back to the palace. The brothers clung to each other, grateful that such a dastardly plot had been foiled. Thor landed on the balcony of his own chambers and led Loki inside to his room. Thor’s apartment reeked of alpha musk.

                “I will delight in his execution brother. He will pay for what he tried to do.”

                “Please don’t. I feel responsible.” Loki said.

                “What? Why? The man betrayed your trust.”

                “I betrayed his.”

                “How?”

                “I have developed feelings for another.” Loki said, looking at Thor. Thor looked down at his shoes.

                “I must confess I have felt confused lately whenever I am in your presence.”

                “I as well.”

                “I don’t want to be confused anymore. I want to be certain.” Thor said. He pulled Loki into his arms and kissed him. Thor breathed in that heady aroma of Omega scent. Loki was not in heat today but soon…he could practically taste that sweet essence. His instincts reared up, the ones he’d been fighting whenever Loki entered the room. Claim, claim, claim! Thor’s fist balled up in Loki’s hair and he yanked his head to the side and bit him.

                “Ah!” Loki’s body curled into Thor’s as his mating instinct took over. Thor’s fingers became as claws as he ripped Loki’s clothes from his body. Loki’s confusion only grew. Not over Thor’s actions but over his own desires. His instincts told him to present himself to this dominating worthy alpha, but the alpha was his brother.

                “Thor, wait!” Loki protested.

                “Do not worry brother. I’ll love you more than any.” Thor pushed Loki onto the bed, glaring down at him as he stripped off his own clothes.

                “Brother! We shouldn’t!”

                “I know.” Thor said, and climbed on top of him. Their torsos made contact. Every inch of skin of one man pressed to the other. Thor ground his hips so that their cocks rubbed together and Loki gasped. His pupils blew wide and he opened his mouth for Thor’s tongue to sweep in and taste him.  Loki wrapped his legs around Thor’s waist, inviting his brother to breach him. The fat head of his cock was leaking and pressed at Loki’s hole. He was slack, slick, and ready. He pressed in, stretching open that sweet ring, and slid all the way in to the hilt.

                “Ah!” They cried together, and then they were rutting. Thunder boomed outside as their hips smashed and pistoned. Thor bit Loki’s shoulder numerous times, leaving red circles of teeth marks embedded in the skin. Loki moaned and buried his face in Thor’s neck, feeling pleasure exploding from inside his being outward to his toes and roots of his hair. Thor grunted, bellowed, and then slumped on top of him.

                They both dozed off.

                When they woke, they couldn’t look each other in the eye.


	10. It Gets Weird

                Loki awoke with a start. Thor was curled up around him, holding him and he couldn’t breathe. His stomach turned and a wave a nausea overcame him. He kicked and shoved his way free, waking Thor as he fled to the bathroom, naked.

                “Loki?” Thor called after him, but Loki locked the door. He wretched into the toilet. What had they done? He couldn’t deny Thor’s pungent smell, the pheromones that called to his instincts. But that chemical assault had mixed up with his platonic affections for his brother, and had confused him.

                Loki went to the sink to wash out his mouth. He’d acted without thinking, yet again. This time no one had stepped in to stop him from making a terrible mistake. The same could be said of Thor, he realized. How many times had the Warriors Three rescued the rash princes of Asgard from their own foolishness?

                “Loki?” Thor knocked on the door. Loki took a deep breath. They couldn’t pretend it didn’t happen. For the rest of their lives they would have the memory of having lain with one another. It would be a personal failing that would haunt them both forever. Loki unlocked the door to face Thor.

                “Are you alright love?” Thor asked. Loki winced. NO. Oh Norns no.

                “Thor, surely you do not think this can progress further than it already has?”

                “Well, yes. We made love. I claimed you. We are mated.”

                “We are NOT mated. I am not in heat.”

                “So? It is merely a technicality. Besides, once we tell mother and father of our decision to marry, it won’t matter.”

                “Marry?! Have you lost your mind? I am your brother! Are you not horrified by what we have done?” Loki asked. Thor scowled at him, as a storm filled his eyes.

                “It is you that has lost your mind. We share no blood. What is to stop us from being together?”

                “Me! You idiot! It didn’t even occur to you that I might not want this, did it? You are my brother. We shouldn’t have done this Thor. I don’t feel that way about you. And I know you don’t feel that way about me. Think about it. Do you really want to be married to me? I wasn’t thinking clearly before, but I am now. You need to wake up!” Loki said.

                “You are mine! I will settle for no other.” Thor said.

                “That is your Alpha dick talking! Listen to yourself. Saying words like ‘mine’ and ‘claim’. Those are the words of an Alpha in rut.”

                “They are the words of YOUR Alpha. You belong to me.”

                “Oh fuck.” Loki balled his hand up into a fist and aimed for Thor’s nose. He had no illusions of besting him with his strength. He just needed to make Thor’s eyes tear up so he could make a hasty escape. Thor’s hands flew to his nose as the blood gushed down his chin. Loki slipped by him and ran.

                “AHH!! LOKI!” Thor ran after him. They burst out of Thor’s chambers, naked and covered in sweat, seed, and blood. Each man sprinting down the palace corridors in broad daylight as servants and soldiers gawked. Loki ran to his chambers and sealed the doors behind him.

                “Loki! Loki!” Thor called Mjolnir to him and pummeled Loki’s door with it. More guards came, but they stood back. None of them knew what to do. It was just as well. They would have gotten hurt anyway.

                Frigga came running, both because of the commotion and because of the servants summoning her. She got an eyeful of Thor’s bare backside as he hammered away at the wood on Loki’s door.

                “Thor!” She cried. Thor’s head whipped around at the sound of her voice. His eyes were clouded and vacant of reason. He growled at her and then returned his attention to Loki’s door. Frigga turned to a servant girl.

                “Run to the healer’s wing and fetch a vial of ether.” Frigga said. The girl nodded and took off as fast as her legs could carry her. Frigga watched her son, gone berserk, rage at the magically reinforced door. The girl returned and Frigga pulled out her handkerchief and wet it with the drug. She leapt onto her son’s back and smothered her son with it, until he was on the ground unconscious.

XxXxXxXxXx

 

                Thor blinked hard. His head was pounding and the light in his eyes did not help.

                “Easy son. You cracked your head on the marble floor when you fell.” Odin said.

                “I fell?”

                “Why didn’t you talk to me?”

                “What?”

                “Thor, do you even remember what you did to Loki?”

                “Loki!” Thor tried to sit up but got dizzy.

                “Stay down.” Odin said. He huffed, looking at his son with his one judging eye. “I suppose I can’t blame you for not speaking up. I wasn’t exactly forthcoming with discussing Loki’s condition or how it was affecting me. Don’t tell your mother, but ever since Loki’s first heat, I’ve been taking a potion to wither my knot.” Odin said.

                “You have?”

                “Aye. I had the healers feed it to you while you were asleep. You feel better yes?”

                “Yes.” Thor choked. “Father, Loki and I…we…”

                “I know.” Odin said. “I failed you both. I didn’t see the danger festering right in front of me.” Odin sounding sad. He got up from his spot next to Thor’s bed and paced a bit.

                “Thor, you have harmed your brother in an unspeakable way. What’s more, you made a public spectacle of yourselves, making handling this scandal discreetly impossible.”

                “I need to leave Asgard.” Thor said. Odin stopped pacing and looked at him. “I need time and some space to collect my thoughts.”

                “I am glad we are in agreement.”

                “Where will you send me?” Thor asked. Odin shrugged his shoulders.

                “The destination is unimportant. But, I think 100 years of wandering the nine realms would be good for you. It’ll help you mature.”

                “I’m not ready to marry.”

                “No. No you certainly are not. I am sorry. I should not have pushed you into something you were not ready to do.”

                “I am sorry.” Thor said. “I lost control.”

                “That you acknowledge that shortcoming is the first step. I know your friends will want to accompany you. The Lady Sif will be keen to go with you, but I am forbidding it. It is time you suffered the consequences of your mistakes alone.”

                “What of Loki?” Thor asked.

                “Loki has said that your coupling was consensual, but that he regretted it immediately after. He has asked me to punish him, but I have refused him. He has endured enough this day.” Odin said.

                “Stark’s trial?”

                “It’s in a few hours. I am barring Loki from attending.”

                “How long do I have?” Thor asked.

                “Until you are recovered. Then, you will pack, and you will leave. You’ll not receive any aid while you are away.”

                “I understand.” Thor said.


	11. That Awkward Time

A knock came at Odin’s office door.

                “Enter.” Odin called. Loki stepped inside. He’d been escorted there by Einherjar, and had not been allowed to make any stops or detours.

                “You summoned me father.” Loki said.

                “Yes. Come, sit. I wish to speak with you about everything that has transpired. I know you have questions.”

                “What was the ruling for Lord Stark?”

                “Lord Stark was found guilty of conspiracy and treason. His execution was carried out an hour ago.” Odin said. Loki burst into tears.

                “It’s my fault.”

                “No, Loki. It was not. Lord Stark had been helping the Jotunns plot your kidnapping for some months now. Long before he broke to the front of the pack to become your favorite. In fact, it is because he became your favorite that he delayed his plans. Had you mated with him I believe he might have abandoned them, but that does not forgive his original crime. It is good we found this out about the man now, rather than after he had already married into the royal family. Do not shed any more tears for that man. He does not deserve them.” Odin said. Loki’s sobbing stopped and he gulped down his guilt, causing him to hiccup.

                “Thor and I…I’m sorry.”

                “I’m not angry with you Loki. Only sad. I only wish that one of my sons had the presence of mind to think things through and overcome his natural instincts. You will live with the memory for the rest of your days, and that alone will be punishment enough.”

                “Mother said that Thor is leaving Asgard. Is this true?”

                “Yes, he’s going on a solitary 100-year journey. To reflect, and mature. Hopefully he will gain perspective as well.”

                “It’s not fair. That he is punished and not I. We both wanted one another.” Loki swallowed back his disgust.

                “Perhaps, but I could hardly send a fertile Omega out into the wilderness of the nine all alone. Besides, what the two of you need is separation and time. By the time Thor returns, you’ll both be different people and the memory will be faded.” Odin said. Loki nodded. Already, he missed his brother. His older arrogant fun brother for whom he felt affection and love, the familial kind.

                “What of the Jotunns?” Loki asked.

                “They’ll not be entering Asgard again that way. I have set certain precautions against such magic being used to breach Asgard’s borders again. Laufey will have a much more difficult time getting his hands on you now.”

                “You were already in the forest when Stark took me there. You knew he was going to kidnap me?”

                “Not entirely. Fandral had gathered from his network of spies and informants that Jotunnheim was trying to get its hands on you. It took him weeks to figure out how, where, and when. But the topic of who their contact in Asgard was, remained a mystery. That is, until Lord Stark asked me if he could assist with the fertility festival. When he recommended a farmer’s field close to those woods, I became suspicious.”

                “You needed to catch him in the act.” Loki said.

                “Aye.” Odin said.

                “Fandral. He saved my life.” Loki said, mostly to himself.

                “Aye, that he did. And for his service to the crown I am granting him a wergild.”

XxXxXxXxXx

 

                Thor stood in the gatehouse with a heavy rucksack and a purse full of gold coins. Mjolnir hung heavy from his belt. He’d never ventured out into the nine alone. Always, someone had accompanied him. It was unnerving, and for the first time in his life he felt sad and disconnected from his home.

                “I will always be watching my prince.” Heimdall said.

                “I thank you my friend. That comforts me. I only wish Loki were here, that I might apologize to him.”

                “I think he knows. Safe journey.” Heimdall pressed his golden sword down into the lock and turned it like a giant key. The Bifrost whirled open in a kaliedescope of rainbow colors. “Where do you wish to go?” Heimdall yelled over the sound of the machine.

                “Surprise me.” Thor said, and stepped into the unknown.

XxXxXxXxXx

 

                For a full month after Stark’s death, Loki hid in his chambers out of guilt and embarrassment. Despite what his father had told him, he’d been genuinely fond of Anthony and did mourn his passing. Other times, he felt rage at the betrayal. Mixed in the middle of it all was the awkwardness of “the incident” with Thor, as Loki had now come to call it. Between getting his beloved brother exiled and another man executed, Loki was feeling rather unpopular with the people of Asgard.

                As the fertility festival drew near, Thor’s absence was only magnified by the special occasion and Loki cringed at the thought of having to carry on the ceremony without him.

                “Loki, why don’t you come into town with me?” Frigga asked him.

                “Mother, you know the common rabble has unkind things to say about me. I would undoubtedly hear all of it in hushed voices and whispers on the wind.”

                “All the more reason to show your face in public. What happened between you and Thor was unfortunate, and with Stark quite tragic. But acting guilty invites judgement. You must put on your brightest, widest, smile.”

                “Mother I’m good at lying but what you ask of me requires a talent for the arts of theatre.”

                “Well then, allow me to teach you.” Frigga said. She walked Loki back to his chambers and had him change into something somber and conservative. The high neck and long sleeves created dramatic lines that outlined his gorgeous body without showing any actual skin. It was both slutty and demure. She sat him at the vanity and considered his hair.

                “Why do you always fight your pretty curls?”

                “They aren’t pretty. They are frizzy and wild.”

                “A little wildness would suit you.” Frigga said. She grabbed the curling rod and set it near the fireplace to heat. Grabbing a jar of hair cream, she ran a small amount through Loki’s hair, making it all slightly sticky.

                “Are you trying to make me look like I just had sex?”

                “Only just.” Frigga said with a smile. She grabbed the hot curling rod and used it to make large smooth ringlets that fluffed up into pleasing voluminous waves when brushed. Loki smiled at his reflection, despite not wanting his mother to see.

                “There now. Who could resist you?” Frigga asked. Loki’s face fell.

                “No one, apparently. Not even Thor.” Loki said, looking sad.

                “Exactly.” Frigga said. They went into town, and though the people kept their usual respectful distance, Loki did feel the eyes of the public more acutely. Like before there were those that looked upon him with desire, but mixed in with those were also ones of pity and disgust. There were some who thought him Thor’s seducer, others his victim. Either way, he felt more pressure than ever to choose a mate.


	12. Unrequited Love

                When the rain came in Loki stopped reading and looked up at the sky, and thought of his brother. It had been a month since his departure; since everything went to hell. Loki’s style of dress changed to reflect his mood. He wore black most days to demonstrate his mourning. The courting game came to a halt. Loki was damaged goods. There were some that felt he’d gotten Stark killed, and Thor kicked out because he enjoyed hurting those that dared to love him. Loki was grateful for the reprieve, to be frank. So it was a great surprise, when one quiet afternoon, he received a note from Captain Rogers requesting to call upon him.

                “My dear Captain, it is good to see you again,” Loki smiled when he saw Steve’s friendly face. “How are you?”

                “I’m doing well. I’m getting more attention from my superiors, and I’m improving my sword skills every day.”

                “And how are things between you and your friend?” Loki asked. Steve looked down and smiled demurely.

                “It’s the same as before. I still haven’t told him how I feel,” he said.

                “Do you think he would return your affections?”

                “He’s an alpha. I’m an alpha. I can’t see how ” he said.

                “You are not like other alphas. You are large and strong but your character does not match. You are submissive I think. Am I right?”

                “Not when I’m on the battlefield, no, but when I’m alone and have privacy I think about things. I think about Bucky being with me. If being submissive is what it would take, I would do it for Bucky.”

                “Don’t sell yourself short. You love him, but it might not be meant to be. I know that better than anyone.”

                “I’m sorry for your loss. Stark was arrogant, but he was smart and kind, and usually loyal. I can’t believe he did what he did.”

                “I can’t either. He’s dead because of me.”

                “That’s not true. Tony chose his death when he betrayed you. He should have had more faith.”

                “I didn’t do anything to earn his faith. I pushed him away. My head was so clouded with Thor around. I couldn’t see straight.”

                “And now that Thor is gone, if Tony had held out a little longer, would you be with him?”

                “Yes, I would. He would’ve been the one for me.”

                “Then you are lucky things happened the way they did. He betrayed you. Don’t forget that.”

                “I feel shaken, and I’m wary of trusting anyone new.”

                “Then don’t invite any new people into your life for awhile. Stick with your friends. They’ll always look out for you when you can’t see the danger.”

                “There are few people I trust that much,” Loki said. His mind turned to Fandral. He’d been integral to stopping Tony’s plan. He’d saved his life, and yet he felt ambivalent about it. He knew he wasn't fair to him, which was why he’d stayed away. Fandral did not deserve his scorn.

                “I fear I will destroy what I have with Bucky if I say anything.”

                “Thor was the same with the Lady Sif, but my brother wasn’t ready to commit to her. He was still sorting out his feelings for me. I hope that when he returns, he’ll be ready for her. They are good for one another. But their relationship is different. Thor and Sif both knew that they desired one another. You don’t have that information, but you have the certainty of commitment my brother lacked.”

                “I’m never going to know unless I take the risk.”

                “So when will you leap?”

                “I don’t know. I’m not ready yet, but one day it’ll break in me, and I won’t be able to hold back anymore. So, I guess, when I can’t take the pain anymore.”

                “Unrequited love is not half so fantastic as it sounds.”

                “It’s like a slow burning fire in my soul. I feel pity for anyone going through what I’m going through.”

 

 

Weeks went by, and Asgard felt dull and lifeless with Thor gone. The sun shined, and yet life at court lacked a sense of vibrancy. The hype of Loki’s courtship ebbed, and everyone moved on. Loki confined himself to the palace library. He spent hours every day reading to transport his mind elsewhere, to a world far away from his heartache. Another holiday approached, that of Odin’s 3000 year coronation anniversary. It reminded everyone that the question of succession had not been settled.

                Frigga planned the feast to honor her husband. Dignitaries from other realms came, and Loki found himself sitting next to his father’s right hand for the first time in his life. He was in Thor’s spot, and everyone noticed.

                “Congratulations father,” Loki said.

                “Thank you, Loki. Though, when you get to my age, celebrations like these only serve to remind me how old I am,” Odin looked at his son, who did not smile. “How are you fairing?”

                “As well as can be expected I suppose. I went to the healers and took a potion to dull my memory of the incident with Thor. I remember the start of it and the morning after, but the middle has been removed. It’s helped me a great deal.”

                “And everything else?”

                “I’m keeping busy with my studies in the library.”

                “I wasn’t talking about that.”

                “I’m not courting anyone right now if that’s what you’re asking.”

                “I didn’t think you were. I know Lord Stark’s death was hard for you, and his betrayal even more so. You loved him. Anyone could see it, and it broke my heart to take him from you,” Odin said.

                “I wanted to hate you, and I would’ve had I not learned what real loyalty looks like a long time ago,” Loki’s eyes panned across the room until he spotted Fandral. The handsome blond with the cheesy grin was busy chatting up a handsome, thin fop from Alfheim. The minstrels played a jolly tune, and Fandral pulled the elf onto the dance floor for a turn. A pang of jealousy ripped through Loki’s heart. He gasped.

                “Something wrong?” Odin asked.

                “Uh, bit my tongue.”

                “Ah. I hate that.”

                “Yeah.”


End file.
